


Control

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alive Hale Family, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Slavery, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles really did have control, just not in the conventional way which he used to think of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are passing pairings in this story: Laura Hale/John Stilinski and Lydia Martin/Peter Hale. Talia (and the police) allow Derek to rape Kate.
> 
> March 30th is I am in Control Day.
> 
> Don't be surprised, read the tags carefully.

Stiles came to trussed up on his knees, ass in the air, and nude. There was a spreader bar between his knees, his hands were cuffed to his ankles, he could feel a collar around his neck, and there was a large spider gag keeping his mouth wide open. When he wiggled, he could feel something in his ass.

No matter how much he tried to assure himself that he was in control, he knew that whoever was behind this had all the power. He whimpered at the thought.

"Oh good, you’re awake, I was beginning to worry that perhaps Peter had hit you too hard. Now, I know you want to know where you are. You're safe and your Dad knows where you are. Here watch this while I finish setting everything up," a lovely woman rambled as she set a laptop in front of him and hit play on a video.

"Stiles, hello son, I know you are frightened, confused, and possibly angry. I don't know what Talia has told you so far, so I will start at the beginning.

Your mother's health started to decline when you were about two years old. We couldn't afford treatment and the doctor told us without medical help, she would live a few months to a year. Your mother approached and asked her best friend about biting her.

Talia took the request very seriously and sent her to Dr. Morrell. The woman was kind and ran a few tests, but ultimately told us that your mother would not turn with the bite. It would only kill her.

Peter told us of a Dr. Valack at Eichen house who _might_ have been help your mother. Once again, we lacked the funds needed and we were desperate. Your mother and I discussed everything over and ultimately decided to ask Talia if she would be interested in purchasing you.

She had laughed, but agreed. She said she would let us keep you until you were eleven, but then your mother had died and she allowed me to keep you until she actually had need of you. 

She has need of you now, son. Her youngest son has been stuck in Rut for the past 9 months. They believe that Kate Argent slipped him something when he rejected her advancements. We have arrested her, after Talia had tied the woman and allowed Derek to try and work through his problem. Needless to say; that it did not work.

According to Talia, they have hired whores, male and female, but nothing has worked. We suspect that it was because of their lack of purity. You damned kids keep losing your virginity younger and younger. I hope you're still a virgin, I promised Talia you were.

Well, I have talked long enough. We do not know if Derek will mate you, or just fuck you and leave you to be the pack bitch. Either way, you now belong to the Hale family.

Talia, he's a mouthy little shit, but I do love him. Thank you for giving me more time with him and his mother. Also, thank you for the bite and sending me Laura, she is a needy young woman and begs for my knot so beautifully. Stiles, behave," his dad ordered before the screen went black.

Stiles cried as everything sunk in. He was a slave, a damned sexual slave, to werewolves. His parents had _sold_ him when he was just a little kid.

"I know everything is confusing right now, but you'll be fine. We won't whore you out or hand you over to another pack or anything. If Derek does not mate you, you will not have to service _every_ wolf in the pack. In fact, you will be forbidden to fuck any of the females until you have had a vasectomy. We do not need you impregnating the girls. Though, I suspicion that only the males will have use of you. Peter is anxious to see if he will get to fuck you.

My brother wanted you back when you were a toddler. I put a stop to that though. We werewolves do have a legal age. Just so you know, you are a year past the legal age. I was going to let Peter claim you, but your mother died and I felt a grief period was necessary.

As bad as this will sound, your mother's death might just save my son's life. He _needs_ to knot someone or he will remain feral until he dies. He's 19, in case you were wondering. Now, let me go and get him, good luck Stiles," Talia informed him as she removed the large plug in his ass and left.

It wasn't even a minute before a growling unkempt man was shoved in the door. He stiffened as the man approached him and sniffed him from head to toe. He slammed his eyed shut as Derek licked the inside of his mouth. 

It felt gross and nice at the same time. Perhaps the man was trying to calm him down, but how could he calm down when he knew the man would also soon be fucking him?

Sure enough, soon Derek had traveled to his ass and began licking him open. He tried to hate it. He willed his body to be repulsed by the act. Yet, unlike when Derek licked his mouth, he could do nothing but moan as his ass was licked, nipped, sucked and prodded by thick fingers. If he was not gagged, he was sure he would be shamelessly begging for more.

Derek growled and stilled him as he attempted to thrust back. So, he sat still and whimpered. He was still afraid, but he needed something.

The werewolf swatted his ass hard, before lining his erection with Stiles, needy hole and shoving in all the way, fast and hard, before stilling,

Stiles cried at the pain, yet nuzzled the wolf's hand as he petted his head. "Good bitch," was the first words his wolf had spoken to him. The wolf slowly thrust in and out as he continued to pet Stiles head. Slowly but surely, the boy relaxed and the werewolf fucked into him faster and harder.

Eventually, Derek brushed against the boy's prostate and had him seeing stars. He changed the angle to hit that sweet spot every time he fucked into the now willing body. He reached down between Stiles legs and he felt a claw remove something that had been around his cock, before grabbing the slender hips and fucking into him fast and hard.

Stiles screamed as his orgasm was ripped from his body. He was so lost in pleasure, that he did not notice Derek's cock growing. It was only when the knot was fully pushed in that he screamed in pain. 

"Shhh, you're doing so good for me. Do you want to know a secret?" Derek asked as he petted Stiles body and removed the gag from his boy's mouth.

Stiles nodded as he opened and closed mouth attempting to ease his sore jaw, too afraid to talk now that the heat of the moment was over.

"I got to meet you when your parents sold you. Well, all the kids in the pack did, but I wouldn't let them touch you. Our parents thought I was treating you like a toy. I wasn't. No, when everyone had left the room, I bit you, right here on your hip. It wasn't a mating bite, I was too young to claim you. It was a promise for later," Derek explained as he traced the long-faded scar.

"I remember that, kind of. It didn't hurt, it tickled. I pushed you away and tried to tickle you back." 

"You were the only person who had ever managed to tickle me."

"Did I bite you? I think I did, but..." he trailed off as he wiggled in his restraints.

Derek laughed as he freed the young man as he answered, "You did, right over my heart. You bit so hard you drew blood. I hid it from the adults, but I wanted to show it off. I was so happy that you gave me a pre-mating bite too." 

"Does this mean I won’t be the pack bitch?"

Derek chuckled before pulling back the boy's head and kissing him deeply. "I will honor our pre-mating bond. I'll have my mother and Deaton prepare for the ceremony. Is there anyone you want to invite?"

He opened and closed his mouth several times. The few that he wanted to invite had had left school recently. Scott and Erica due to health issues. Lydia was there one day and gone the next. His dad... did he even deserve an invitation? He thought not. "Not really," he finally answered.

"Don't stay mad at your father, he was doing what he felt was right. He accepted Laura's proposal because he was lonely and was losing his only son. She has loved him since we met you. Honestly, if your mother had lived, she might have killed her. Meeting you two was the secret that my sister and I could bond over. Watching you from a distance, beating up people who bullied you."

"You were the one who broke Jackson's arm. He was so mad after that," Stiles replied with a chuckle.

"Actually, that was my uncle. He was just going to scare the boy for me, but he saw him kiss a girl that Peter wanted to bond with. He doesn’t like competition, so he broke the boy's arm and warned him to stay away from the girl."

"Lydia," Stiles said softly. "Jackson broke up with her. She was so sad. I gave her a muffin and told her not to listen to him, because she will always be beautiful. I'm confused, why does your mom think that Peter wants to mate with me, if he is in love with Lydia?"

Derek chuckled as he slipped free and rolled his boy over. "She accepted the girl, right up until she was bitten. She was supposed to become a werewolf or die, she did neither. Mom does not like it when things do not go as planned."

"Lydia is a banshee, everyone knows that. How mad is your mother going to be that I am not going to be the pack bitch?" he asked as he touched his mate's face.

"I don’t care and neither do you. You saved me, the least I could do is mate you. I look forward to claiming you in front of the whole pack."

"Claiming?"

"I am going to fuck you, baby. I want to show everyone what they can’t touch. Look at you blush. You are so sweet, but look at your cock perking up. At least that part of you is being honest. Does the thought of being fucked and knotted in the middle of town, in front of everyone, turn you on? Knowing that every eye will be on you, men and women panting and wanting to fuck your mouth and ass open."

"Yes," he whispered as he leaned into Derek's touch.

"You are perfect," Derek moaned as he lined up and slid back into the boy under him. He stared in Stiles eyes as he fucked his ass fast and hard, giving his boy's cock passing touches. He knew that he shouldn’t be doing this again before the bonding, but he had needs and so did his boy.

Stiles clawed Derek's back as he was fucked. He couldn’t believe how good everything felt. He was only thirteen and planning his mating. He couldn’t ask for anything better. He really did have control, just not in the conventional way which he used to think of it.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles was sold into slavery, but Derek has no will to have hiss mate be a slave. The Dubious Consent swings between Derek and Stiles at the start. Derek is feral and Stiles is trussed up and underage.


End file.
